


work hard, play harder [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Interviews, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: When Sokka takes the mantra "work smarter, not harder" to the next level, Zuko's the oneenjoyingsuffering the consequences.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: HZH Horny ATLA Fic





	work hard, play harder [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [work hard, play harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885214) by [aiyah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyah/pseuds/aiyah). 



> Thanks so much [shen](https://haiyah.tumblr.com/) for asking me to do this!

[mp3 download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/72cff2tk99tys8k/work_hard%252C_play_harder.mp3/file) [stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/work-hard-play-harder/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, please leave aiyah some feedback [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885214), or let me know in the comments!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for podfics you'd like me to make in the future, or if you'd just like to say hi, I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Music is [Spinning Over You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Beb7DgVGPfU) by Reyko


End file.
